Houston's First Day of School
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: It is Houston's first day of school! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Houston's First Day of School

"Houston, wake up little buddy, guess what today is?" Jackie said as she gently woke the child.

Houston opened his eyes slowly.

"First day of school!" He said happily moments later.

"That's right!" Jackie told him with a smile.

"Come on, mommy got up early and made your favorite for breakfast." She added.

"Pancakes?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep, pancakes." Jackie said before she left the room so she could go wake Jasmine.

Within moments both Jasmine and Houston were downstairs eating their breakfast.

After they were finished eating Jackie got them both ready.

Houston was so excited he wouldn't stand still.

Once they were all dressed Jackie hurriedly took both of their pictures and then she left for work.

Nick would bring Jasmine and Houston later and Jackie's mother came over to watch the other kids.

When Nick and the two kids got to school they waited outside with everyone else, Houston was starting to get a little nervous but he was still super excited.

Finally the bell rang and the kids hustled to get in line, the kindergartners clutched their parent's hand.

Houston didn't know what line to get in and neither did Nick but that was ok because Jasmine knew.

"This is Miss Pauley's line Houston, you and daddy stand here." She explained before she got into her teacher Miss Masters line.

Suddenly a little girl in Jackie's class and a little girl in Lisa's (Miss Master's) class both started crying because they were each other's best friends and they just now realized they were not going to be in each others class.

Jackie and Lisa both hustled over to the girls.

After Jackie and Lisa explained to them that they would still see each other every day at recess and at lunch they calmed down at least somewhat.

Pretty soon the students went inside.

Jasmine waved at both Nick and Jackie as her class went into the building.

When Houston's class went in Nick went in with him, as did the other parents.

When they got inside Miss Pauley told the kids about herself and then explained the different rules of the classroom and then she explained about free time Friday, and the kids loved the sound of that.

Every Friday if the kids had done a good job for the week they were given some free time at the end of the day as a reward, the kids' eyes all got wide with excitement.

Pretty soon it was time for the parents to leave, Houston didn't really want Nick to leave yet but he just waved at him as he left.

After the parents left Miss Pauley told all the kids to sit in a circle and after they were all sitting down she told them that they were all going to take turns telling the class one thing about themselves.

"When it's your turn you get to stand up, tell us your name, and tell us something about yourself, like something fun you did this summer, or something you really like to do, or about your family, whatever you want." Miss Pauley explained.

When it was Houston's turn he stood up and said "Hi, my name is Houston and I like airplanes and I have a sissy in the next grade." He then proudly sat down.

"You like airplanes and you have a sister in first grade?" The teacher asked him.

"Yeah." Houston replied happily.

"That's neat Houston, have you ever been on a plane?"

"Yeah, a big one." He said.

"Oh wow! I like going on an airplane too." His teacher said with a kind smile.

Several of the other kids said they did as well.

After all the kids had a turn Miss Pauley had the kids sit down at their desks and then she gave them each two sheets of paper, on one paper she wanted the kids to draw and color a picture of their families and on the other paper they could draw and color whatever they wanted.

As they were working Miss Pauley told them they were doing a great job and that they were being nice and quiet and as a reward she passed out a piece of candy to each of them.

Pretty soon recess rolled around and Jackie made sure to take her students outside a little earlier than normal so she could see Houston.

"Hi bud, are you having fun?" Jackie asked him as the little boy raced to her.

"School is fun, and Miss Pauley is nice." He told her happily.

"I'm so glad sweetheart!" Jackie told him.

"Yeah and I have two new friends." He told her proudly.

"Already, wow!" She told him.

"Yeah, bye mama, I am going to go play." He told her before he raced off toward the monkey bars.

She was very relieved, she wanted Houston to love school as much as Jasmine does and so far things were off to a great start and Jackie couldn't be happier for her little boy!

The End!


End file.
